


Feverish

by tsun4de



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fever, Fluff, One Shot, Sick Character, i love them, no beta we die like men, they are so underrated i hate that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsun4de/pseuds/tsun4de
Summary: Genma just happens to suffer from a very bad flu and Shizune is just a sweetheart on her way to find her master but she doesn't mind taking care of him.
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Shizune
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry but i just had to write something about them since they're one of my comfort ships even tho they're so underrated

"So, will I finally get to know, who you really are?", Genma asked carefully, putting the coat over his shoulders. Lighting a fire in an old wooden shack filled with hay and everything that definitely should not be near a fire was not that great of an idea, so they were both shivering, using just a small torch hanged on the wall. "Cause you're definitely not a commoner"

"It doesn't matter" she answered, clinging tightly on her turquoise cape. The girl probably did not want to show any signs of her background, but he knew from the beginning. No commoner, especially not in the mountains, would wear a cape that looked this expensive. Genma had to stick to his coat made out of bear fur, an old yet very warm one. "It's not like I'll stay here for more than I have to anyway" she smiled at him with a dose of sadness in her onyx eyes.

"Well, I would be glad to know where to find the woman who saved me from dying because of a flu" he smirked, admiring her beauty for a while. The weak flame of the torch made her eyes shine in a way he had never seen before. "And maybe thank her later. There's not much you can do to express your gratitude in the bushes, you know".

She sighed, but still smiling and reached his cheek with the back of her arm, just as she was doing for over a week already. The flu just happened to be very bad.

"You're still feverish, Genma" she let go of the cape and came closer to him, now putting a hand over his forehead, a worried expression appeared on her face. She was worried about him. 

Her hands were soft, but cold. Palace clothes were certainly not meant to give you the warmth you needed. She took oft his hat and slowly caressed his hair.

Genma only knew her name. Shizune. A very pretty name, indeed. It would definitely fit a princess. She was just as kind as one, took care of him when he was almost dehydrated and exhausted in the forest and he was just a random person on her way to something much bigger. He knew it. It was just... the flame of determination that has accompanied the unusual sparkle in her eyes.

"Please lay down," she asked carefully and he obeyed the order, putting his back on the stack of hay, letting her take care of him. In fact Genma rarely would let anybody other than himself do these kind of things to him. Check his temperature, buy and cook food for him and all that. He was always by himself, so it really felt strange to have someone being worried about your health. "Drink it. All of it" Shizune raised her hand with a small cup filled with something that was probably a mix of herbs and soup. He did not protest, even though it had a rather weird taste.

She turned away from him for a while and he could only see her lighted profile. There was something in her face that made him sure of Shizune being a heiress of the king. Maybe it was the charisma and her kind heart that made him think so. Or it was just because of the fever?

"Will you ever tell me?" His voice was not weak depsite his current state. "I want to make it up to you".

"You don't have to" her eyes were actually quite eye-catching. It was hard to say something like that about a dark, plain ones, but it was the truth. Genma never lied, especially not to himself. "It's basically my job".

"So you're a doctor?"

"Not exactly" she smiled shyly, staring at him, still checking his pulse and temperature. "The fever should be gone soon, hopefully. It was my last set of these herbs" she sighed, pulling the black strands out of her face. His eyes probably showed pure curiosity about what she had said before, so Shizune had no choice but to sigh and tell him the whole story "I wished to become a doctor when I was younger".

"You're doing great then," he grinned, watching her worried expression slowly wear away. Good. Worry lines did not suit her at all. "Seriously, I met a plenty of doctors in my life, and you are like, the best out of them"

"Thank you, but I wouldn't go that far" she looked at something in the corner. She was probably checking if her small, pink companion that Genma had seen as emergency food at first was still there. "I'm doing my best"

"What were you doing in the bushes?" Her hand caressed his forehead again. The soft touch was almost making him sleepy, along with the whole fever thing and Shizune's quiet, comforting voice.

"I'm just looking for somebody"

"Who?" Genma raised an eyebrow, because the calm atmosphere had suddenly changed.

She looked as she was rethinking the answer for a while, but then, she just sighed again. 

"Lady Tsunade of the Leaf. My teacher and mentor"

Genma almost gasped. An apprentice of Lady Tsunade, the queen of the Fire Country was taking care of him. He would never make it up to her. If this woman really taught Shizune, then she must have had been really rich and from the royal family, or else. However, rumors declared that the queen had recently disappeared from her castle in Konoha, the capital of the country, but he never thought it to be true.

"You must be one hell of a medic then," he claimed, making her chuckle a bit.

"I wouldn't put it that way, but thank you anyways" maybe it was just because of the fever, but Genma could swear that she had just blushed because of the compliment. 

He was slowly getting tired of laying down like this, even with a beautiful woman looking after him, so, ignoring the consequences, he just lifted his upper body so that they were now facing each other.

"I wanted to thank you" he whispered, touching her hand with his own. Shizune looked a little distracted, but did not flinch at the sudden touch, her cheeks flushed. 

Suddenly they were not shivering anymore. It was warm and comfortable. They were both sitting in an old shack, just holding hands and staring at each other's eyes. 

"Can I help you with finding your master?" He offered, acknowledging that he really does not have anything better to do. And that would actually be a good way to show his gratitude towards her. "I know the neighborhood pretty well".

"If that's the case," she beamed at him, which he found very adorable "it looks like I can't just decline an offer like that".

"Good" Genma smirked, brushing her dark hair out of her face and slowly getting closer. Both of them were probably aware of the rising tension and hot air around them, but they did not break any of that. "You're... You're very beautiful, Shizune. And kind" he blurted out, not thinking that through. She didn't seem to mind, she just smiled at him and held his hand gently.

When they got close enough that their noses almost touched, she pressed a soft kiss on his lips, almost as soft as her hands. It was not exactly unexpected, but he still felt his ears turn red. 

"Sorry... for that" Shizune stuttered, ducking back after a while, her cheeks pink from the sudden embarrassment. "That was... that was..."

"Perfect" Genma finished, cupping her left cheek and caressing it with his thumb. "Hopefully we can keep the good relationship while looking for your master" he smirked again, which made her laugh quietly.

"Not until you recover from your flu" again, she placed a gentle kiss on his still warm cheek. "Now go to sleep, if you want to get rid of the fever tomorrow".

Genma layed down on the stack of hay, carefully watching her face which now got lightened up by a joyful, caring expression. She was even more beautiful this way.


End file.
